


The Love I Feel

by EmmaELF



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Juliantinaappreaciationweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaELF/pseuds/EmmaELF
Summary: Juliantina Appreciation Week !There is running, resurrection, struggles,  dinosaurs shirt, animal crossing and country song
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 34
Kudos: 136





	1. Day one : Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to participe and I love how I am already late. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter ! I don’t know if I am going to do it everyday but we will see !

Juliana had taken the habits of running from a young age. It helped her rearrange her thoughts. The fire in her lungs burning away her problems. 

Not unlike drinking for her father, running was her escape. 

(Metaphorically and literally) 

So this morning, she dressed up and went for a run like any other morning.

The city was still asleep and she was relatively alone at the parc close to their apartment. 

It had rained all night, refreshing the air. And recovering the ground and the vegetation in a fine layer of water. The breeze of the young hour transported the sweet scents of the flowers. 

Completely immersed in her own world, she started running at the rythme of her special playlist. Bopping her head with the melody, sometime murmuring the words between her big breaths.

If her music wasn’t blazing so loudly in her ears, she would have heard the chipping of the birds.

Valentina always told her to put the sound down a little or she was going to lost her hearings but Juliana liked it like that.

With no distractions, only the feeling of her burning legs and the release of her chaotic thoughts.

She slowly gained speed. 

In a few days, it was going to be their third official anniversary and while Valentina had assured her that she wanted to be in charge of their special day this year, Juliana still had to find a gift.

The wind whipped the few hairs that escaped her ponytail away from her face. Her gaze was wandering around but she wasn’t seeing anything.

The constant question from Lupe about the gift wasn’t helping to decrease her anxiety.

A thin layer of sweat covered the nape of her neck and her brows. She kept her breathing steady and pushed herself harder.

Valentina had already everything in the worlds what could she possibly buy ?

Her legs started to hurt, she felt her muscle burn from the effort. The air entering her lungs felt like daggers. But she still ran faster, eyes now on the ground.

Maybe a necklace ? That was to easy. Making a dress ? She already offer her all her creations, it’s not that special anymore. A dog ? Well, that would make her happy but that’s crazy.

Suddenly, she lost her footing.

Her eyes closed by reflex and her hands rose to protect her for the inevitable fall. Both of her knees scraped them-self against the hot pavement. The shock of the collision shook her arms until they dropped and she was just lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

Valentina is going to kill me, was he first thoughts. 

After a few calming breaths on her tummy, she clumsily sat back against a nearby wall. Everything hurt, but it was only bruises and superficial damages. 

Unfortunately, her favourite legging- who belonged originally to her girlfriend- were torn at the knees, exposing the dirty and bloody flesh. 

But she was most upset about the state of her hands, blood dripping on her palm between torn skin. Her hands were her tools, it was going to be hard to work on her designs if every movements hurts.

She bite her lips, letting another groan between her teeth. 

She lifted her bottle, thinking of washing her hands with the water but she remembered that she only brought sport drink. God, Valentina and her rich girl idea, she thoughts. Why did her girlfriend had to buy her that ? Juliana knew it was out of love, but she was frustrated. 

She still drank the refreshing drink.

And okay, it was really good.

After wiping her hands on her belly- while cringing when she felt little stones roll against her wounds- she rose back on her feet to go back at the apartment. 

The short walk was painful and Juliana soon regretted the lack of lift in their building. Valentina was wright, they should have included that in the “must have” of their search.

At least her girlfriend wasn’t going to be up yet, Juliana thoughts while climbing the stairs. She didn’t want to worry with her bloody appearance. 

Really, why did they choose the higher flat again ? 

She groaned when her raw palm came in contact with the metal of the key and opened the door.

“Hello mi Amor !” 

Of course, the only time Valentina was going to be up after her run, it had to be that day.

“Oh my god Juliana ! What happened to you ?” Valentina almost ran to her with a horrified face. 

“It’s okay Val, I’m okay, I just fell.” Juliana closed the door. “I am going to disinfect and wash the wounds.” She removed her shoes and walked toward the bathroom but Valentina gripped gently her wrist, stopping her movements.

“Don’t worry it’s not as bad as it looks.” 

Valentina walked closer to her and put her forehead against Juliana’s. Reassuring them both.

“Let me do it, mi Amor.” She whispered in the space.

“Have you ever done that ?” Juliana asked with a little smirk.

“No, but you can teach me.” 

Valentina led her to the bathroom by the wrist, and helped her get out of the tight legging. A groan still escaped her girlfriend’s mouth when the fabrics slightly brushed against her knees. Juliana, then, sat on the bathtub’s edge, in just a sport bra and her underwear.

“You learned a lot of things from me, it’s time you return the favour don’t you think ?”

Valentina said while she reached for the first aid kit on top of a shelf. Then she went to kneel on the floor between Juliana’s naked legs.

“I did huh ?” 

But Valentina wasn’t in a mood to flirt anymore as she saw her girlfriend’s hands. Juliana caught her worried expression.

“It’s ok, just a scratch really.” Slowly, she leaned a little and put her head against her girlfriend’s.

“I just don’t like to see you hurt.” Valentina whispered.

Then she gently kissed her wrist and went to search a soft towel that she gorged of with cold water. 

She resumed her position between Juliana legs and very gently started cleaning the wounds, leaving little kisses once the skin was clear of blood. 

Then she did the same with her knees. Juliana flinching slightly because of the sting, from time to time.

“Sorry about the legging.” Juliana broke the confortable silence.

“It’s nothing, I can buy them back if you want. I know you liked them.” 

“No, I have another pair, I will be fine.” 

Valentina glanced at her with a glare that meant “I know it’s about money and you know it too”. But she just chuckled and said nothing about it. Letting it slide, for now.

“Ok so what do I do now, miss doctor ?” She brushed her fingers against Juliana’s calves.

“It just needs to be disinfected.”

Her skins seemed already less damaged after the cleaning.

“Is it that bottle ?” Valentina said pointing at the antiseptic spray.

“Yes, but I can do it Val.” Juliana reached for the bottle but Valentina just held it further away.

“Let me take care of you, Juls.” 

“Alright...” The younger girl whispered. “You just have to spray it on the wounds.” 

Valentina carefully took the antiseptic between her finger, her tongue poking out due to her concentration and vaporized the product over one of her hand. 

Juliana tried to pull back, in pain, but Valentina didn’t let her. Spraying the product all over her hand, ignoring Juliana barely contained groans.

“Sorry baby, sorry...” Valentina murmured while she sprayed it quickly over her other hand. 

Juliana tried not to groan but it really stung.

Once the older girl was done with her knees too, she nuzzled into her thighs feeling bad for her girlfriend. Juliana bend down a little to kiss the back of her head. 

“Now, it just needs band-aids.” Juliana said after a while. 

“I know how to do that !” Valentina exclaimed, proud of herself. A smile grazed Juliana’s lips at her enthusiasm.

Once everything was wrapped up, Valentina gently gave “magic kisses” on every part that had been harmed. She was so charming, it made Juliana forget about the throbbing pain she still felt.

“Thank you Val.” 

Valentina took her face between her warms hands and kissed her. 

They kissed for several minute like that until Juliana separated them with her hands on Valentina’s shoulders. 

“What’s that smell ?” 

Valentina’s eyes opened big.

“Breakfast, I was preparing omelett-“

The sound of the fire alarm cut her in her sentence and Juliana bursted out laughing.

•••


	2. Day two : AUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliantina x weird magic stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> Day 2 of this (for me anyway), I know this is short but I don’t really imagine AUs so that was a challenge x) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy !

Julianna didn’t remember a lot. 

Her mind was dizzy when it happened, the tears in her eyes clouding her vision. 

The narcos were around her, she felt the frigid head of a gun against her temple. Chinos and Beltran yelled some stuffs but she didn’t hear anything, only chaos. 

Then he shoot her and everything went black.

That she can remember, the terror she felt at this moment. The tremendous pain and the horrible smell of fresh burned skin. It was only a few second, but it felt like years. 

Suddenly, she got really cold. 

Her limbs felt light as clouds. 

A calmness enfolded her, the same one that she experienced on her first kiss with Valentina. 

It was safe, so safe.

Her senses came slowly back, grounding but gentle hands holding her head, Valentina’s beautiful blue eyes in front of her, she was saying something but Juliana’s ears were ringing. 

Why was she crying ? 

Valentina hugged her really hard. Only then, with her mouth really close to her ear, Juliana heard her.

“Juls...”

•••

Beltrán and Chinos had drove them to Barbara after dealing with all the men. “It’s a safe place” they had said. Juliana was to tired to care about what was happening. Valentina was still stuck to her side, watching her with big eyes, even now that they were all sat around a table.

“So you are saying that girl resurrected my daughter ?” 

“You’re not mi papa.” Juliana whispered with furrowed brows but everyone ignored her.

“Juls...” Valentina mumbled again. It was the only thing she had said since Juliana woke up.

“I’m here Val.” Juliana repeated while she brushed a few strands of hair behind her ears. 

Valentina tucked her head against her neck and hold her tighter, Juliana returned the embrace.

“Do you have a better explanation Beltrán ? You all saw how he shot her, she should be dead,” Valentina shuddered at the words and let out a whimper. Juliana caressed her back, trying to comfort her. “But she is not.” Barbara continued. “She is not because her soulmate made her return to life.” 

“This is ridiculous !” Beltrán yelled again. 

But for Juliana it was certain, she had died and Valentina had brought her back. She wasn’t fond of superstition and belief but for her, it was clear as water, Valentina was her soulmate and even death couldn’t stand on their ways.

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But is it really an AU when they are litteraly soulmate in canon ?


	3. Day four : Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four ! I am really late but slowly getting there !
> 
> Juliantina x texts and love

It was two am and everyone was asleep at the Carvajal mansion, well, everyone except Valentina. 

This month had been exhausting but today felt like a hurricane. She was still trying to make sense of everything, the surprise about her father, the anger and sadness for Eva’s prison situation, the anxiety of her public coming out and finally, the joy of having Juliana between her arms again. 

She laughed on her bed because she couldn’t contain the giddy feeling in her chest.

“God Valentina..” She murmured with a smile.

She was so smitten.

The light of her phone screen attracted her gaze, she quickly took it between her finger. 

Juls ❤️ : You’re awake ?

Thinking of the devil.

Val : Yes, can I call ?

Instead of an answer, Juliana directly video-called her.

“Hey...” Valentina whispered while she turned on the lamp beside her bed.

“Holà, why aren’t you sleeping ?” 

Juliana was on what seemed to be her bed, with her hair tousled, little sleepy eyes, and a big smile. 

“I miss you.” Valentina replied, her nose scrunching up.

“Me too.” 

They gazed at each other in silence for a few seconds and dissolved in giggles. Everything always seemed so easy with Juliana, lighter.

“Are you wearing a dinosaur shirt ?” Valentina said, pointing at the screen.

“Yes.” She moved the camera lower so that Valentina could see all of the shirt. “I got it in a thrift shop, near the apartment. It’s cool right ?” 

“That’s so cute, you are so cute.” 

Juliana’s face returned on the screen, one of her eyebrow raised.

“Are you making fun of me and my shirt ?”

“What ? No !” They laughed together again. “I would never make fun of you.” Valentina added softer.

“I know.” 

“I wish you were here so badly.” 

“Me too.” Her lips formed a pout. “Maybe I can tell you a story to help you sleep ?” 

“Good idea mi Amor.” Valentina nodded and got in a better position in the bed. “You’re so smart.” She murmured.

Juliana rolled her eyes, flushing lightly, and shuffled in bed, getting confortable. 

“Okay, so... With my class when I was nine, we went to visit a natural cavern...” 

Valentina fell easily asleep, a few minute later, rocked by the smooth tone of her lover’s voice. 

••• 

Juls ❤️ : On the bus.

Valentina put her toast back on her plate with a huff, Juliana was unbelievable. They had made plan to see each other but Juliana hadn’t told her at what time she would come, never knowing when she was needed at her apartment.

Val : You should have told me, I could have send Alirio :( ❤️

Truthfully, she just wanted her to arrive faster, and Alirio would have been faster than the three bus.

Juls ❤️ : It’s fine Val, see you soon.

Valentina chuckled at the ponctuation, Juliana seemed almost cold via text because she hadn’t texted anyone except her mother for a long time. Such a Juls thing. 

Val : Can’t wait ❤️

Valentina squealed, Chivis looked at her with a weird look.

“Juls is coming soon !” She said to her, so excited that she started to jump on her seat. 

“Oh ! That’s good niña.” Chivis nodded with a polite smile. 

Chivis’s lack of enthusiasm didn’t dimmed hers and she finished her breakfast with a bright face, eager for her day to start. 

•••

When Juliana arrived, it was like her world was turning again. They embrasses each other as if they hadn’t met the day before and talked on the phone last night.

Was it because their relationship had gone through so much in so little time that she felt that craving ? Or was the force of their raw love this strong ? Valentina didn’t know, she just never wanted this happiness to stop. 

She burrowed her head further in Juliana’s neck, breathing in her sent and peppering the spot with little kisses that made the other girl laugh. 

•••

Later, they were laying on the bed. Both of them watching the other in silence. Juliana playing with her hair.

The day before, they had kissed, made out even, before Juliana had to go home. They had laughed and giggled for no reason, but they hadn’t talked a lot, even less about them

Valentina didn’t know how to approach the subject without breaking their bubble. 

She just wanted to exist with Juliana, that was all. She didn’t need label, or guidelines to valid their love. 

But she also needed to talk about it. She needed the words, not to understand or define, but to be sure it was real.

Like after their first kiss. 

“Juls ?” 

The younger girl hummed, her attention still on Valentina’s strand of hair between her finger.

“Can we be together now ?” 

Juliana looked fondly at her and nodded.

“Yes Val, I want to be with you.” A big smile grew on her face. 

Valentina blew a happy breath and got closer to her. They nuzzled their nose while giggling before bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

Valentina disconnected herself a few minute later but stayed close. 

“So, are you my girlfriend ?” 

Juliana only hummed and brought Valentina close again to kiss her. 

“Take that Sergio.” She whispered between kisses. 

“Val !” Juliana lightly hit her shoulder, with a shocked face, and they laughed again.

Valentina had never felt this happy and carefree since the death of her mother. 

•••

This night, while hugging Juliana from behind, she imagined what her life would have become without her. 

It wasn’t pretty scenarios. Most of them ending with her drinking to death.

She held the young girl tighter, with those pictures in her head. Trying to anchor herself to her happy reality. 

She felt Juliana move and turn around. Their eyes met, both wearing a small smile. 

“Why are you crying ?” Juliana whispered, catching a tear with her finger. Valentina hadn’t even noticed it.

“I am just happy.” She simply answered. 

Juliana opened her arms, inviting Valentina to cuddle. With her head nestled on her neck, Valentina heard her girlfriend whispering in her ears. 

“Me too.”

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this pretty late at night, I hope it’s okay !


	4. Day five : Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliantina x hard prompt and no inspiration not at all inspired by my relation with this prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it !

Sketch, cut, sew, Juliana’s creating process was fairly simple. Nothing extravagant.

She had spend her whole life imagining outfits that she couldn’t create. So when she finally had the opportunity, and the materials, she never had to face a blank page. 

Plus, now she had Valentina. Her never endless inspirational muse.

So she was the first one surprised when the theme of her monthly project, brought her nothing. 

Nada.

It was even weirder because the theme was common. Over two years at this school, she’s had “vintage futuristic”, “classy military”, and even “ice cream vendor inspired” as a theme. She never had an issue, ideas tumbling immediately.

But for “nature : the four elements” her mind was like a black hole. 

She was five days in her project and she only had the four elements scribbled on her sketchbook, with a few references. It was starting to get her a little stressed out.

They were sitting on the bed, Valentina reading a book and Juliana staring intensely at the white pages. 

“Do you want to go swimming ?” Juliana suddenly asked her girlfriend. 

“You still don’t know what to do ?” Valentina chuckled knowingly. 

Juliana groaned and let herself fell on the bed. Valentina put her book on the floor and lay down beside her.

“Chiquita, maybe a break could be good.” Her fingers brushed a stand of Juliana’s hair behind her ears and then caressed her cheek. “Let your beautiful brain rest a little.”

“I can’t, I’ve to draw a sketch today to start sewing tomorrow.” Juliana caught her girlfriend’s fingers to intertwined them.

“You’re to into your head, you’ve to get out.” She got closer. “Let me help you.” She sexily whispered and slowly brought her lips near Juliana’s, intending to kiss her.

“No Val.” Juliana moved away. “I’ve to work.” She took her sketchbook, her pencil case and her earphones. “I’m going to try the pool.” 

She heard Valentina groan on her pillows before leaving, it made her chuckled. She knew her girlfriend was soon going to follow her anyway.

At the indoor pool, Juliana sat on the edge and dipped her legs on the warm water. She tried to at least find interesting colours arrangements by scribbling with her colour pencils. 

A few minutes later, as planned, she heard Valentina’s footsteps. 

“I knew you’ll join me.” Juliana teased without looking at her.

Silently, Valentina entered the water at the other end, facing Juliana. 

“I don’t even know which colour to use. This looks ugly.” She made a face at the combination of red and brown. 

The younger girl finally raised her head, and gasped.

“Oh my god Val !” Her eyes widening at her girlfriend’s bold move.

Valentina was completely naked except for a red (waterproof) lipstick.

“Val, what are you doing !?” She got out of the pool and went to get a towel while looking everywhere to make sure no one was around.

“Relax, there is nobody at home today.” Valentina graciously swam to her with a smirk. “Come, sit down.” She pated the place Juliana previously occupied. 

Juliana reluctantly came back, but stayed standing. 

“I don’t trust you, you’re going to jump on me if I sit.” She crossed her arms and frowned at Valentina. The latter rolled her eyes and moved away to the center of the pool.

“Look, I’m helping you, there is water, earth,” She pointed at the flower discarded on the surface. “And I am the fire.” She finished with a sexy smirk and a wink.

Juliana sat back. “And what about air ? You haven’t thought of that huh ?” She asked biting her lips to contains her laugh.

In a blink of an eye, Valentina was beside Juliana. Then she grabbed one leg and blew on her knee. 

“Air, et voilà.” 

Juliana couldn’t contain it anymore and bursted out laughing, Valentina soon joined her.

The rest of the afternoon, Juliana sketched her goddess while she swam and played in the water. 

Drawing her beautiful form glistening in the afternoon sun, her body making one with the water.

(They made love for the first time in the pool too.)

Her machine of creativity seemed to run properly again. She drew multiple outfits, playing with the contrast between the fabrics and between the different colours. 

She imagined chiffon mixed with silk like Valentina’s skin with the water, red clashing with pale blue like her lipstick and her eyes.

A few weeks later, she finished a beautiful dress, with complex embroidered patterns and quiet, but still bold, colours.

While watching her design beside the others, Juliana was scared of being completely out of the mark. Her dress was way more classier and subtil than most of them. But the teacher and special guest praised her design for exactly that. 

“What was your inspiration for this Ms.Valdés ?” 

“Hum...” 

That was an awkward moment.

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there’s a lot of mistakes in my writing so I want to excuse myself again. I have a hard time with which past to use. I remember the sweet times when I though english was simple.


	5. Day six : Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliantina x animal crossing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this in my head for so long !  
> Hope you enjoy it, in case you don’t know animal crossing :
> 
> Bells are the money in the game, 
> 
> The turnips work kinda like the stock exchange (is that how you say it in English ?),
> 
> The villagers are animals that talks but your character is a human,
> 
> Seabass is a really commun fish that you catch all the freaking time and cost nothing,
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask !

“What are you doing ?” 

Valentina was slumped on the sofa in the living room, with a weird device in her hands, that Juliana had never saw before. 

“Playing animal crossing.”

That didn’t explained anything to Juliana so she got closer and sat beside Valentina.

She had played Mario Kart on an old game cube at a neighbor’s house when she was younger, and she had seen ads on tv but beside that she didn’t have a lot of experience with video game.

Curiously, she watched the little character run across the colourful island. It stopped to grab some grass on the ground. 

“When did you buy this ?” 

They were confined after all.

“I bought everything a week ago online, with the grocery. I only got it now. It’s a very popular game.” Valentina turned a little to look at her. “Have you ever played animal crossing ?” 

Juliana shook her head negative, and Valentina pushed her shoulder against hers to show her the screen better. Juliana put her arm around her shoulder for them to be more comfortable.

“It was my favourite game. Everyone had a DS at home , so we often played together with Guille and Eva.” Valentina excitedly said, bringing her feet on the couch and almost lying on Juliana side.

“What do you have to do ?” The little blond character was running as Valentina started playing again. 

“Well, it’s hard to explain, basically it’s just life. You live on an island, you can talk to the villagers, go shopping, fish and hunt insects, decorate your house and a lot of other things.” She pointed at the screen. “This is me, and this is my island...” 

She then proceeded to do a full tour of the island, the villagers, their houses, her home and finally her little wardrobe. Juliana watching the screen while listening to her with great attention.

“And this is my favourite dress ! But I can’t wear it today because it’s raining.” 

Juliana chuckled at her antics, it’s not like mini Val- like she had called herself in the game- could caught a cold. 

Or maybe she could ? Juliana through a little after. 

“What do you think ? You like it ?” Valentina turned completely, putting her long legs over Juliana’s thighs and stared at her girlfriend’s dark eyes.

“Yes, everything is really cute, you did a great job !” She kissed her cheek for emphasis which made Valentina beams and steal a quick peck.

“Thank you, but it’s just the beginning, people on twitter have played for longer and they already have crazy island, mine look like nothing right now.” Valentina said while laughing. 

Her island was mostly full of grass, even her house was still a tent. That was not really a “cute” town.

“I don’t care about them, I like your island.” Juliana said as she nuzzled at Valentina’s neck.

“You’re sweet, thank you bébé.” Valentina caressed her hair and Juliana hummed a little. “Do you want to play ?” 

“I don’t know how to.” 

“Super easy, I will show you ! It’s instinctive, you will see.” Valentina left her game and started clicking on a lot of stuffs, thumbs moving so fast that Juliana didn’t understand anything that was happening. 

“If you like it, we’ll be able to play together !” She said. “Here.” She handed her the console.

Juliana took it between her hands very carefully. She had never carried a portable console like that but she knew it was probably fragile and costed a lot of money. Plus, it was Valentina’s, she was always careful with everything that had to do with her girlfriend.

“Move forward.” Valentina said and Juliana did. 

Valentina slipped behind her, sliding her arms around Juliana’s torso, and posing her head on her shoulder. Juliana relaxed, letting her body rest agains the taller girl.

“Comfy ?” Valentina asked with a chuckled. Juliana hummed and Valentina kissed her temple. “Let’s play now !” Juliana laughed at her impatience.

“Ok, ok.” She looked at the home screen. “What do I do ?” 

“You just have to press “a” to click on the game.” Valentina showed her the buttons on the right. Then she chuckled. 

“What ?” 

“Nothing, it’s just that, I said it was intuitive, but if you have never played anything I guess it’s not.” She gently kissed her shoulder. “Should have thought about that.” She said.

Juliana clicked on the button and the game started with Valentina helping her at every step. 

“Call yourself mini Juls ! Like me !” 

Juliana did as she was told with a smile on her face. 

When they got to the part where she could custom her character, Juliana was confused. 

“How do I change my clothes?” 

Mini juls was wearing a yellow blouse with short sleeves and a jeans.

“You can’t right now, you have to wait to be on the island.” Valentina replied while creeping her hands slowly underneath Juliana’s shirts to caress her smooth skin but Juliana was too invested in the game to comment on it. 

“But she will get a cold.” She exclaimed, being afraid to harm mini Juls before the game even begun.

Valentina laughed in her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“Val.” Juliana scoffed. 

“Sorry, I am not making fun of you, you’re just to cute.” She smirked and kissed her cheek. “You can’t get a cold, I just like to wear accordingly to the weather but in the game it doesn’t matter, don’t worry mini Juls is safe.” 

Juliana smiled and nodded. Then she got back on the game. 

After less than twenty minutes, Valentina had to leave in order to attend a class meeting on zoom. Juliana was left alone with an antelope, Zell, and a rhinoceros, Rhonda. But she was confident, Valentina had taught her the basic, she could do it.

Two hours later, she was still in the same position on the couch, mesmerized by the game. It was just so nice, the music was calming to her and she never had that much fun alone since she stopped playing with her thrifted toys when she was a kid- except while drawing but even when the feelings were different.

“You’re still playing ?” Valentina startled her. 

“Val ! Look ! Ven !” When her girlfriend was close enough, she caught her wrist and pulled her on the couch. 

“What ?” Valentina laughed.

Mini Juls opened her inventory and Juliana showed the screen at the older girl.

“Look at how much sea bass I caught !” Juliana was really proud of herself, she didn’t expect herself to be this good. “I have my inventory almost full of them !” She proudly said with a toothy smile.

Valentina opened her mouth and closed it. “That’s really good mi Amor ! My little fisherwoman.” She told Juliana after a few second, not wanting to break the news about the sea bass right now. 

•••

After that, Juliana was playing every day, more than Valentina. But the older girl didn’t care, watching her girlfriend while she played was a better entertainment anyway.

Juliana had never looked that young before it made Valentina wanting to protect her precious girl even more.

“Val, what’s up with you ?” 

They were tangled on the bed, Juliana was fishing and Valentina was cuddling her and peppering her cheek with kisses. 

“What ?” 

“You’re extra cuddly lately.” 

Valentina hummed.

“I just love yo-“

“Oh ! A turtle ! Val look ! I caught a turtle !” Her eyes were opened big from the surprise and amazement, Valentina giggled at the absurdity of this situation. “This is so cool...” Juliana murmured.

“Well done Amor, you can add it to the museum.” 

Juliana nodded and beamed at her. 

“I love you Val.” She whispered.

“Me too.” 

Valentina leaned a little bit and kissed her beautiful smile.

Objectively, Juliana was pretty bad at this game. Her reflex in fishing often lead her to lose the fish, she always sell her turnip at the worst time losing a lot of bells, she had crafted fifteen ugly chairs to put around the island and made horrible pixel art dress as gift for Valentina to wear- of course Valentina happily do it. 

She didn’t even knew how to run until two weeks after she started playing. (Valentina had thought she just liked to walk.)

But she seemed so happy, and that’s what mattered for Valentina. 

When the quarantine slowly stopped and they had to go back to their respective house, she offered Juliana the switch with animal crossing.

“Juliana, you can’t leave Rhonda your bestie like that, she prefer you I am sure, so you should keep it.” She had said to a reluctant Juliana. 

“I always gift her expensive stuff, you gift her things you don’t want, of course she prefer me.” Juliana replied with a smirk but she still didn’t take the switch.

“You just have to say thank you.” Valentina got closer and put the console on her hands.

“Ok, fine.” Juliana huffed. “Thank you.” 

They hugged.

The next time she played, Juliana had made her another ugly dress to show her appreciation.

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Val named her island ?


	6. Day seven : Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliantina x texas and country music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!!\ DAY FIVE IS OUT BY THE WAY GO CHECK IT OUT (chapter 4) /!\ 
> 
> There is the song Sweet Vibration by David Allan Coe in this chapter, I think you should listen to it in order to better understand the scene but it’s up to you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter !

“No, it can’t be ?”

Juliana turned around, facing the man talking.

“Juliana Valdés ? Is that really you ?” 

“Oh, hello Thomas.” She politely greeted in english, with a smile. 

Thomas didn’t lost another second and hugged her tightly. Juliana lightly reciprocated.

“Wow, it’s been so long J.” He whispered. “I really thought you were dead.” He said relieved. “Oh my god...” 

They disengaged, and Juliana saw his wet eyes. 

“Sorry, we left in a hurry. Didn’t have the time to say goodbye.” 

“No don’t excuse yourself, I am just glad you’re ok.” He looked at her, still in disbelief. “Elicia’s going to be so happy. She was worried sick when you disappeared.”

“Oh.” Juliana replied a little uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, we even called the police but you kno-“ 

“How is the baby ?” Juliana interrupted him, trying to change the subject. 

Elicia got pregnant before Lupe and her left Texas. It was unplanned but Thomas and her decided to keep it. At the time, Juliana didn’t understood their decision. She hadn’t said anything because it wasn’t her place. And at the trailer park, it wasn’t atypical to have babies this young. 

At least, Thomas was a good man unlike most of the other guys Juliana knew. He was going to love their newborn.

Thomas’s face illuminated at the mention of his baby.

“Pablo’s good ! Soon one year old already, he look just like Elicia ! He is ba-” 

“Juls look what I found !” Valentina yelled in Spanish, waving an old cowboy hat in her hand. She jogged toward Juliana and pushed it on her head. “Guapa.” She gushed.

“Where did you found this ?” Juliana chuckled, looking at Valentina with sparkling eyes and an easy smile. 

“An abuelita gave it to me. It really suit you Texas girl.” She affectionately booped her on the nose making her girlfriend’s face squish cutely.

Juliana got unconsciously closer. Her eyes gazed at her lips, attracted to it like magnet, but before she did anything, Thomas cleared his throat. Juliana immediately jumped further away.

“And who’s this beautiful lady J ?” He said with a smirk.

“Uh..” Juliana tried to read his expression, her mind quickly imagining every possible scenario. 

“Valentina Carvajal, nice to meet you.” Valentina, the social butterfly, interjected, extending her hand. 

“Thomas Ardin, I’m an old friend of J.” He shook her hand with a smile. 

“Are you he-“ the vibration of his phone cut him off, he groaned frustrated. 

“Well I have to go, being a dad’s a twenty four hours jobs.” He winked at Juliana. She laughed not being used at her friend being responsable. “You two should pass by tonight, we could set a fire like the old times ?” 

Valentina bounced, thrilled about the idea, she gripped Juliana’s arm in her excitement. “We will be there !” She replied for them both.

The man chuckled and with a nod left the couple. 

“We don’t have to go Val,” Juliana laughed. 

“Are you kidding ? It’s like in the movies ! We’re in Texas and tonight we’ll go chilling around a fire, with cowboys hats and beers.” Valentina squealed.

“I’m not keeping that.” Juliana tried to remove the hat but Valentina stopped her by grabbing her hands.

“Don’t you dare, you look so hot.” She seriously said.

Juliana flushed red but kept it on her head.

“Alright...” 

Valentina kissed her warm cheek.

•••

Thomas brought a cooler full of drinks. Juliana was suppose to help him get everything out of the car but she was busy watching Valentina trying to start a fire with Elicia. Valentina yelled when a tiny flame appeared, jumping far away from the fire and Juliana quietly chuckled.

“Why are you wearing this hat ? You want to look like a true Texan ?” He laughed but Juliana wasn’t listening to him, still looking at Valentina.

“Hey, J ?” He lightly touched her arms to have her attention.

“Hum, qué ?” She absently answered.

“Your girl drinks beers ?” Thomas asked while getting the bottles out of the cooler.

Juliana looked at him with wide eyes. “Uh... Yeah- Yeah she does.” She stuttered, tense.

“You know, we are completely okay with it ? As long as she treats you well.” He pinched her side to annoy her. She swatted his hand.

“She does, she’s ...” she huffed, frustrated with herself for not finding her words. “Nobody has ever cared about me like she does. She makes me feel so loved.” Juliana looked away with a smile, a little shy at her own admission.

“God you’re smitten,” he mocked her. “I never saw you like this, all cheesy and shits. It’s a little scary to see you smile this much.”

Juliana glared menacingly at him, picked the plaids and jogged towards the girls. Letting him alone to bring everything else.

“Hey ! Come back J ! Traitor !” He screamed. 

Juliana dodged a bottle of water he threw at her, and stuck out her tongue at him.

•••

The sun was out, we could only hear the crickets and the crackling of the fire. There was a clear sky, showing a vast amount of stars. 

In one hand, Valentina was holding Pablo, letting him play with her necklace. With the other she was holding a bottle of beer. She was badass like that sometimes and Juliana loved it.

“- I went to her trailer and I told her “J, I’m pregnant and the dad is Thomas.” Straight to the point. You should have seen her face !” Elicia laughed. 

“And the whole time she hadn’t know you two were dating ?!” 

“No, we didn’t want her to feel like a third wheel. You know how she’s, all “don’t want to bother” and everything.” She gesticulated toward Juliana who scoffed. Valentina agreed with a nod. 

“I wouldn’t have done that.” Juliana said slightly offended.

“You would have babe.” Valentina teased making the other couple laugh. 

Juliana hadn’t expected to spend such a good evening. She had missed them more than she thought. 

They were her closest friends in San Antonio. The three of them had bonded over crappy families and big dreams. Being with them again, felt like a family reunion. 

“Hey J, I brought something for you, wait.” Thomas ran toward the car and came back with a guitar.

“Oh no, no, Tom.” 

“Come on ! Like old time.” He sat back and plucked the stings, tuning the instrument.

“J and Tom had an odd obsession for country song when we were fifteen.” Elicia answered Valentina’s questionable gaze. “They used to sing together.”

“You sing ?!” She gasped. 

“I don’t even know the lyrics anymore...” Juliana said blushing.

“I’m sure you do J. Don’t be shy in front of your girl, come on.” 

“We are going to wake up Pablo.” The baby fell asleep a few minutes earlier in Valentina’s arms. Elicia had put him back in his bassinet next to her.

“That’s a lame reason, don’t worry he sleep with Thomas’s snoring, he can sleep trough anything.” Elicia teased her boyfriend.

“Please baby, do it !” Valentina puppy face was the last straw, Juliana couldn’t resist her and finally agreed. 

Thomas started playing the guitar. “You recognize it ?” 

“Yes.” Juliana smiled at his choice. She cleared her throat. 

“Ready ?” He asked. Juliana nodded, and on the right note started singing, looking directly at Valentina’s eyes.

Ain't no sense in crying Lord I'd rather see you smile  
Come down from the city life and stay with me awhile

Valentina’s eyes widened. Juliana had such a beautiful hoarse voice while singing. 

There's so much that nature wants to share with you and me  
Put your hand in mine and let this old world set us free

Juliana grabbed Valentina’s hand and pulled her up. The other followed and sang the refrain with her while jumping around to the happy tune.

Up on the mountain down in the valley  
Living on sweet vibrations some folks call it love  
Up on the mountain down in the valley  
Living on sweet vibrations some folks call it love

Juliana danced closer to Valentina, moving her hips sensually, she caressed her cheek. Valentina was to mesmerized to say anything. 

Come out to the country find your peace of mind  
Leave that dirty city somewhere way behind  
We found something out here some folks search along  
Never been so happy, never sang a happy song...

•••

An hour later, when they were too tired to sing and dance anymore, they slumped back on the ground. 

Juliana sat between Valentina’s leg and her girlfriend’s arm immediately encircled her waist. Valentina kissed her neck and Juliana contently sighed with a big smile. 

“Tired ?” Valentina whispered. Juliana shook her head. 

“I’m okay.”

She glanced at Thomas and Elicia who were checking on Pablo. Then she turned a bit around and slowly kissed Valentina. 

“Te amo.” She murmured. 

Valentina kissed her instead of answering. Juliana heard Thomas cleared is throat but continued to kiss Valentina just to bother him.

Elicia laughed. 

•••

“Can one of you help me get more drinks ?” Thomas asked.

“I’ll go with you.” Valentina kissed Juliana’s cheek, got up and followed him to the car. 

Juliana watched her leave. 

“You know, I envy you J.” Elicia broke the silence.

“Hum ? What, why ?” Juliana took her eyes off her girlfriend and gave Elicia her attention. 

“I know you didn’t willingly left. But from the three of us, you’re the only one who managed to leave this shithole park and follow your dreams.” Juliana smiled sadly at her. 

“Don’t take it wrong, I’m so incredibly happy for you.” Elicia smiled. “You seems happier and, I don’t know, freer than ever.” 

“That’s all thanks to Val really. She changed everything.” 

“What you two have is cosmic, I can feel it. You’re very lucky.” Juliana nodded and looked at her girlfriend laughing with Thomas.

“You’re lucky too, with Thomas.” She tilted her chin toward the boy.

“Yes, but it’s not the same. With Pablo, and work, I think, we changed to much. You know ? It’s just... I don’t know,” Elicia put her chin on her bended knees. “It’s just routine now.” 

Juliana didn’t said anything, they stayed silent for a while. 

“J ?”

“Yeah ?” 

“Do you think we’re becoming like our parents ? Thomas and me, I mean.”

Juliana thought for a moment. Not wanting to give the easy answer.

“No, I don’t think so.” She looked at the stars. “I wonder that too. My worst fear is turning like Chino, I never want Val to experience that.” Elicia nodded, looking fondly at Pablo’s sleeping form under the blankets. 

”But I think, maybe if we keep asking ourself this question, we’ll be okay.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Elicia laid back on the ground. “Jeez, your rich school changed you into a little philosopher.” Elicia teases her. Juliana laughed.

•••

They parted around two in the morning. With exchange of numbers, promises to call and visit, and a lot of hugs this time. 

At the hotel, they almost ran to their room, giggling all the way. Juliana had only drank water, Valentina a few beers, but they were tipsy from love.

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Valentina told her while pulling her toward the bed. 

“Me too.” 

“You sing so good, do you have other mystery talent like that miss ?” She teased before leaning in and slowly kissing her. 

“Maybe...” Juliana hummed smiling. 

Her hat fell of her head but Valentina put it back.

“Keep it on.” She whispered.

Juliana raised her eyebrows.

“Val !” She laughed and Valentina pushed her on the bed with a smirk.

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend three days trying to find a song that wasn’t sexist, weirdly possessive, sad, or explicitly straight.  
> At the end, I choose a song on the country playlist I was listening to get in the mood. 
> 
> Finally, I’ve finished the juliantina’s week. This was hard, and I was really not on time, but I’m really proud of myself. I wrote stuff that I would never have wrote otherwise. This was a ride ! 
> 
> Go check out the chapter 4 if you haven’t, I only released it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> English is not my first langage so please excuse me for all my mystakes.
> 
> Please don’t hesitate to comment ! 
> 
> Love love


End file.
